crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Reach (The Reach/Westeros)
The King of the Reach is the ancient ancestral title of House Gardener of Highgarden. The Gardeners ruled in the Reach on the continent of Westeros from the Age of Heroes until the War of Conquest. =Kings of the Reach title-holders= Known order of succession *''Garth Gardener I, Garth the Gardener'' (1st King of the Reach) *''Garth Gardener III, Garth the Great'' *''Garth Gardener V, Hammer of the Dornish'' *''Gwayne Gardener I, Gwayne the Gallant'' *''Gyles Gardener I, Gyles the Woe'' *''Meryn Gardener III'' *''Garland Gardener II, Garland the Bridegroom'' *''Gwayne Gardener III, Gwayne the Fat'' *''John Gardener II, John the Tall'' *''Gareth Gardener II, Gareth the Grim'' *''Garth Gardener VI, Garth the Morningstar'' *''Gyles Gardener II'' *''Gordan Gardener I, Grey-Eyes'' *''Garth Gardener VII, Garth Goldenhand'' *''Gwayne Gardener IV, Gwayne the Gods-Fearing'' *''Mern Gardener II, Mern the Mason'' *''Mern Gardener III, Mern the Madling'' *''Garth Gardener IX'' *''Merle Gardener I, Merle the Meek'' *''Gwayne Gardener V'' *''Garland Gardener VI'' *''Gyles Gardener III'' *''Garth Gardener X, Garth Greybeard'' *''Mern Gardener VI'' *''Garth Gardener XI, Garth the Painter'' *''Greydon Gardener'' *''Perceon Gardener III'' *''Gwayne Gardener VI'' *''Garth Gardener XII'' *''Garse Gardener VII'' *''Mern Gardener IX'' (Last King of the Reach) Other known kings *''Gareth Gardener I'' (Unknown period between Garth I and Gareth II) *''Garland Gardener I'' (Unknown period between Garth I and Garland II) *''Garth Gardener II'' (Unknown period between Garth I and Garth III) *''Garth Gardener IV'' (Unknown period between Garth III and Garth V) *''Garth Gardener VIII'' (Unknown period between Garth VII and Garth IX) *''Garse Gardener I'' (Unknown period between Garth I and Garse II) *''Garse Gardener II'' (Unknown period between Garse I and Garse III) *''Garse Gardener III'' (Unknown period between Garse II and Garse IV) *''Garse Gardener IV'' (Unknown period between Garse III and Garse V) *''Garse Gardener V'' (Unknown period between Garse IV and Garse VI) *''Garse Gardener VI'' (Unknown period between Garse V and Garse VII) *''Gwayne Gardener II'' (Unknown period between Gwayne I and Gwayne III) *''John Gardener I'' (Unknown period between Garth I and John II) *''Merle Gardener II'' (Unknown period between Merle I and Mern IX) *''Mern Gardener I'' (Unknown period between Garth I and Mern II) *''Mern Gardener IV'' (Unknown period between Mern III and Mern V) *''Mern Gardener V'' (Unknown period between Mern IV and Mern VI) *''Meryn Gardener'' **I: Unknown period between Garth I and Meryn III **II: Unknown period between Meryn I and Meryn III *''Perceon Gardener'' **I:Unknown period between Garth I and Perceon II **II: Unknown period between Perceon I and Perceon III =Kingdom of the Reach= The mythical Garth Greenhand is said to have been the High-King who lead the First Men across the Arm of Dorne. His firstborn son was Garth the Gardener, the legendary first King of the Reach. The kings from House Gardener initially ruled the Reach Proper, focused on Highgarden and the Mander, but over time they used their claim of descending from Garth the Gardener to claim supremacy over neighboring kings and lords. King Garth the Great allied with Old Oak, Red Lake, and Goldengrove, expanding the kingdom's borders north. The kingdom of the Reach expanded southward with the addition of the Arbor during the reign of King Meryn III, and soon after Garland the Bridegroom arranged marriages with Oldtown to join their realms. King Garth the Goldenhand conquered the Misty Islands from the ironborn, fortifying them as the Shield Islands. The Kings of the Reach also acquired the western marches near Horn Hill. The kings and at least one queen ruled from the Oakenseat in Highgarden until the throne's destruction during the reign of Garth X. The Gardeners often warred with the Kings of the Rock from House Lannister, the Storm Kings from House Durrandon, river kings from the Trident, ironborn kings from the Iron Islands, and Dornishmen. The Gardeners initially fortified their kingdom during the Andal invasion, but they eventually welcomed the newcomers to their realm. House Tyrell, a house of Andal origin, became the stewards of the Kings of the Reach. The Gardeners ruled as kings until Mern IX rode out to meet Aegon the Conqueror and his sister, Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen, during Aegon's Conquest, and the Gardeners met their destruction upon the Field of Fire. House Tyrell has since ruled from Highgarden as Lords Paramount of the Reach for the Iron Throne. =Primary opponents= Category:Titles (Westeros)